Finger Cutting Guillotine
The Finger Cutting Guillotine (指切りギロチン) is a game in the Kakegurui manga. It is the first game of the Council President Election. The game pits Yumeko Jabami, Midari Ikishima, and Erimi Mushibami. The game is judged by Inaho Yamato. Rules The players play through a device armed with a guillotine. Each player places one finger through one of the holes, one for the player. The device has several ropes, but only one is the correct one or the "winner", with players cutting one rope per turn each. Cutting that rope will cause the guillotine to fall, however cutting the "winner" doesn't earn the player a victory, in this game a player is deemed a loser if they remove their finger first. In other words, it is a game of chicken where the player that holds out the longest wins. Bets All players bet their vote chip, which equals their right to be eligible to be the Council President. Game Midari goes first. She is excited that she gets to play with Yumeko again, although the latter is notably less enthusiastic about the idea. Now sharing the same risks and pain again, Midari cuts the first rope but it is not the "winner". Yumeko's turn is next, she shows her excitement at the growing risk and the possibility of the real moment to come. Yumeko cuts a rope but it is another safe. Erimi inquires about Midari's intentions. Midari reveals her masochistic delusions with Yumeko and encourages Erimi to continue. Erimi's turn is next, she cuts a rope but it is a fake. Yumeko and Midari laugh at the occurrence while sharing their love for the growing danger. Erimi gloats to herself that they at the very least can put on a brave front, while confident that she will win the game as the device is rigged with a metal plate that will block the guillotine's blade, therefore she doesn't have to move her finger at all. Even if her opponents don't remove their fingers it will result in a tie at best. Midari gets another turn and cuts a rope but it is another fake. She requests Yumeko to slice the correct one. She replies she will do her best. Yumeko's turn again, before cutting she inquires about the device and how Erimi must have had it from the beginning. Erimi reveals her family specializes in torture. Yumeko is amused at the fact there are so many "odd jobs" at the family and states this makes things easier. She continues that Erimi should have no protest if the tables are reversed and that losing a finger should not stop her. Yumeko asks the judge if she removed "it". Yamato confirms that she did, leaving Yumeko pleased and Midari curious. Erimi believes "it" to be the iron plate and imagines herself losing her finger. Midari is amused at Erimi's family business and encourages her to continue. At this point, both Yumeko and Midari display their signature excitement outburst. Erimi's turn again and she cuts a rope but it is a fake, but becomes increasingly more scared about the danger. She wonders whether Yumeko is bluffing about "it" but she cannot confirm it as it would reveal the trick, cursing that she got trapped in her own game. Midari's turn again. She declares her love for a shared risk which Yumeko agrees is much more fun. Erimi is profoundly scared about their resolve and how they are capable of bluffing to that extent and ponders if they are indeed willing to risk it. Yumeko cuts a rope but it is a fake, so it becomes Erimi's turn again, feeling overwhelmed by her opponents' insanity. Erimi begins to cry uncontrollably, causing Midari to angrily question if she is gonna chicken out in the game she suggested. Erimi reaffirms she won't lose and cuts a rope but it is safe. The game skips several turns as Erimi is more and more shocked at her opponents' casual behavior at the growing threat. Only three ropes remain and it is Erimi's turn again. Yumeko and Midari comment with "string" related puns. Erimi is completely overwhelmed at their uncaring attitude when she is certain that a finger will indeed be sent flying within three turns, and starts to feel an urge to vomit. Yumeko asks about Erimi's condition and reaffirms that Mushibami is a family of torturers, how the device is made in a way that the risk grows with each slice driving primal instincts to wake up and that they are at the pinnacle of that very moment. Erimi regains her confidence and not wanting to allow the family's pride to be ruined cuts a rope, but it is another fake. Midari praises her believing Erimi can bring her satisfaction. It is Midari's turn again and Erimi thinks that she will be the winner once only one string is left, believing they will inevitably chicken out. Midari thanks Yumeko for showing her so much fun and wanting to take things to an extreme, Midari cuts the two remaining ropes at once causing the guillotine to fall stops middle way. Being spooked about this, Erimi retreats her finger first, which makes her the first loser. Also, since Midari violated the rules she is also given a loss, making Yumeko the winner. Erimi is confused about why the iron plate remains when "it" was removed. Yumeko explains that "it" actually meant the rubbers of the desk the device was in that Yamato had removed in order to fix the balance. Aftermath Yumeko is awarded two chips from this victory. Due to Midari cutting two ropes at once and with it destroying the thrill of a growing inevitable danger brought by chance alone, Yumeko develops a newfound repulsion for Midari, telling her to never appear before her, completely disgusted, leaving Midari crying desperately. In a separate game, Yuriko Nishinotouin loses her match, despite the fact she played a "perfect" game and collapses. The Election Observer Committee wonders that the multiple Momobami family branch representatives are trying to test the observers' "absolute neutrality" commitment, by deliberately trying to push the boundaries. Category:Gambles Category:Kakegurui gambles